


Still at episode 16?

by pinksarchives



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, fluffy bandmates jensoo, idk but im trying to write lol, jensoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksarchives/pseuds/pinksarchives
Summary: "User FUCK_YG_ENT asks, what series will you recommend to watch this quarantine?" Rosie says as she reads a comment that she could hardly see because of hundreds of people spamming the chatbox.After swallowing the red wine, the black-haired Jisoo promptly answers."Money Heist, Blink! Earlier, Jennie said she's not talking with anyone who hasn't watched Money Heist, so watch all of it. I.. I can't talk to her because I haven't watched it all." She laughs loudly.or a jensoo au where jisoo tries to watch money heist for Jennie but failed miserably.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Still at episode 16?

**Author's Note:**

> this is non-beta'd, so if u see any grammatical error/typo, I am apologizing in advance. this is highly inspired by jisoo's vlive with rosie if you remember ^.^ though disclaimer! i haven't watched money heist so please forgive me

"You are still at episode 16?" 

_Oh not again_. Jisoo continues to move her body in accordance with the tune coming out from her pink Bluetooth speaker. She sways her hips smoothly, places her right foot forward then moves her hands in a circular motion in front of her, mimicking the steps that Lalisa taught her yesterday before the younger went to Beijing to shoot a female idol survival show called Youth with you as a mentor.

Jisoo is used to not paying attention to Jennie's everyday whines. She had a bunch of lists that could cause the other to sulk for the rest of the day. But being used to doesn't mean that Jisoo could successfully dodge her guilt of seeing the other pout.

So she walks toward the pink Bluetooth speaker lying comfortably on the white fluffy wool faux rug carpet to shut down the device, completely halting herself from practicing their newest choreography, not that she really needs to practice so much because, for her, this choreography is easy as pie. Even a newly debuted girl could perform it, it even just took Lalisa one hour to perfect the entire choreography that their shitty company _prepared_ for them for almost what? one year? Jisoo clicks her tongue and curses in her mind, _bullshit_.

Of course, Jisoo and her bandmates knew that it's not as grandiose as what the world expects, there are so many girl groups coming from different labels with strong choreographies, however, their team is wildly known for that charisma that ignites the stage, the beat that could make the crowd hype, and the overall skill to leave the audience in awe.

"The program was done just like that?" Jisoo asks in wide eyes while her hands are busy wiping her sweaty body with the pink towel that Rosie gave her last year.

"It's just a ribbon-cutting event. Cutting a ribbon won't take you three hours." Jennie answers and the other heard a hint of sarcasm from it. But she notices how Jennie's eyes trace the path that her pink towel is taking. 

_Thud._

It almost dries Jisoo's throat from that lingering look alone that she ends up coughing a few times like a fish newly pulled out from the seawater. Then it hits her, she's wearing a white Calvin Klein crop top that exposes her glistening stomach. 

"Your abs are quiet doing well..." Jennie said absent-mindedly.

 _Uh huh_ , her abs. Jisoo sneers from amusement. Now it's Jennie's turn to cough awkwardly, eyes shifting from Jisoo's abs, _that quiet doing well_ , to the amused face of the other.

"Congratulations on Jentle Home by the way. I am still waiting for my own Daisy 032. I heard it's sold out after 10 minutes."

"15 minutes."

"Oh, stop being humble, Jendeuk." Jisoo giggles on her way to the sofa to continue ~~flexing her abs~~ wiping her sweaty stomach.

"You're not getting it for free, Chu." Jennie unintentionally or intentionally rolls her eyes. Although she had already reserved all models of the sunglasses she designed for each member. And there is one specific design that only Jennie owns, that special glass she named after the other, _CHU03,_ which she planned on giving to Jisoo if the other would finish the series she recommended not too long ago. 8 months probably isn't that long?

"Why? I have been a good friend to you. I always let you sleep in my room, I always eat your burnt dumplings." She pouts her pink lips dramatically.

"Not if you're still at episode 16 of Money Heist." 

Jennie laughs when the other flashes a face full of anguish and annoyance. 

"Come on, give me other chances. I do like that series but it's not really my taste." Jisoo shows a face similar to someone who eats sour candy.

"Nope. You're half of the series already. I promise I'll give you any model from Jentle collection." 

Jisoo contemplates at first but after seeing the playful look from Jennie, she sighs and gives up.

"Okay. I'll finish it before the end of this week. Just watch." 

"No, I have an idea. Why won't we watch it together? So that I can guarantee that you're not skipping some parts." She shoots the other with a knowing look.

 _"_ Why would I do that?" Jisoo puffs, moving her body to face the other, who is still wearing a red and white Jumpsuit from Chanel Spring-Summer 2020 collection, legs covered with black lace stockings.

"You always do that." The younger answers, one brow arching up. She really looks challenging, strong, or if Jisoo puts it simpler, she looks _beguiling_.

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple movie marathon or a series marathon, whatever the millennials call it, for the two of them. Jisoo thought that finishing this whatever series would be as easy as falling off a log until she found herself into a predicament.

Changing into her favorite navy blue knitted sweater dress, that is, of course, another expensive piece of clothing from Chanel, Jennie barged into Jisoo's wide room. Spending almost every day for 10 years, in one dorm, Jisoo is used, _so used_ , to seeing Jennie inside her own room. Sometimes, she can't help but scrutinize if this is her own room or that shitty of a boss, _Yang Hyun-suk_ , changed their room assignments without her knowing it.

The room is dark, the only source of light is the Samsung 82" 4K Ultra HD Resolution TV that was placed in front of the bed. It's been two hours already and they were able to finish two episodes, Jisoo supposed, because there is no way she's watching that god damn series, not when Jennie is lying in her bed, slender and flawless legs exposed in front of Jisoo's eyes as if those legs were really meant there, waiting to be devoured by Jisoo like sumptuous fried chicken.

Oh right, maybe Jisoo is just hungry right now that her mind tricked her that she's thirsting over the woman in front of her who's sometimes giggling, shouting, cursing, or crying over that Money shitty series.

 _"_ See? It's really good. Perhaps you're enjoying it." The other assumes as she reaches for the nachos in front of her.

Jisoo gulps _hard_ , her eyes are still not retreating because no one can retreat from looking at Jennie's naturally sexy legs that could command an entire pirate ship. 

"Yeah. I am enjoying it."

The words came out unintentionally or intentionally soft, almost like a whisper and it calls the attention of the younger. She yanks her body over into a sitting position.

Jennie squints her eyes, leans into Jisoo's face which is now less than three inches away.

"You dozed off to sleep. Aren't you?"

 _As if I can sleep knowing that you're here_. Jisoo says in her mind but she won't let the other know that of course.

"Why would I sleep? The show is interesting. I'm too scared to sleep." She tries to wash away the truth with her hands moving in front of her.

"What are you scared about? The two episodes showed the two lovers reuniting. What is there to be scared about? Commitment?"

Woah. That hits pretty accurately. 

Jisoo is well, scared about it the most. Commitment is like going into a cave full of dragons, it is like swallowing a fish full of thorns, or going to a crime scene waiting to be imprisoned. It is something too intoxicating to handle, too exasperating to deal with, and Jisoo doesn't want that.

For her, commitment is you trying to build someone who also tries to build you where in fact, you two _can't build_ your own selves.

Jisoo doesn't answer, she meets Jennie's stare instead.

The silence embracing them suddenly pulls them into a pit of nostalgia. The unspoken words stored since that moment four years ago are floating vividly as their eyes interlock. All of a sudden, the air seems too heavy causing it difficult to breathe for Jisoo.

_"Are you sure about that?" Jennie's voice was hopeful, piercing straight into Jisoo's heart. It is already this painful without commitment, how much more if they choose to dive into that? The latter only exhaled the pain, brushing it with a smile she practiced from their practice room. This is what she wants - no, this is what she needs, this is what Jennie needs, this is what their band needs._

_Even with her begging eyes under the moonlight, Jennie only received a nod from Jisoo and a smile. That was her first time seeing that smile from the other, a smile that is not a smile. She truly knows that asking Jisoo to be in a relationship is like asking for snow during summer._

_So Jennie smiles back. With the feeling of her heart being clenched with a strong force, she nodded unknowingly. Her own feet moving on their own as if every fiber of her body knows that she must run now or else Jisoo will see her cry. They know it from the start, being in a relationship, and being in the same best-selling K-pop group at the same time won't work. But she still tried because Jennie doesn't want to regret later for not trying._

_But here she is now, standing below the famous Eiffel tower, regretting the fact that she still asked the other even though the answer is obvious - was obvious. Jisoo said it before, she doesn't want to affect whatever their group has._

_With freezing hands and clenching heart, Jennie smiles one last time before going to their black van in half-running, half-walking manner, leaving Jisoo there, frozen._

The sound of the ongoing series continues and Jisoo prays that she could turn up the volume afraid that Jennie might hear her pounding heart. She cracks a smile and Jennie couldn't help but snort because she knows that that smile is fake is hell. No one in this world understands Jisoo other than her. Although Jisoo rejected it four years ago, the bond between them never changes. 

"You'll never get any Jentle monster item. You can't focus on this wonderful series!" Jennie jokes.

"How can I focus when I'm watching it with you?" It was supposed to be a backfire to the challenging remark but sometimes, your heart speaks the words out loud.

"Why? Am I that big of a distraction?" She cocks her eyebrow and it's not helping Jisoo at all.

And then there's that smirk formed by Jennie's pink lips.

"You are always a distraction for me." The gap is now nonexistent, seconds later the noise emitting from that shitty series is overcome by the sound of lips sucking. This is their first kiss again after four years of trying to hold back, trying to hide their feelings and it can be shown in the way that both of their lips are swollen after 10 minutes.

Jennie was the one who broke out of this kiss first, trying to inhale air again but she meets the impatient eyes of the woman in front of her who waste no time to devour her exposed neck.

Jisoo licks the former's neck shamelessly, her hot breath causes Jennie to let out a whimper as she tilts her head, the latter tugs the smooth and silky hair hanging freely behind Jisoo in such a way that the other could suck her sensitive neck more.

The thought of leaving beautiful purple marks all over Jennie's neck ignites Jisoo more, too bad Rosie won't be home tonight. The girls are living together in the dorm with no one to disturb them aside from the few helpers who check every Wednesday and Sunday to fetch their laundry. It's okay though, Jisoo could admire her work alone, could admire Jennie's fragile state all by herself.

The taste of the cheese from the nachos that the younger was eating earlier still lingers and Jisoo could still taste it when she slid her tongue inside the younger's hot mouth. 

No one can blame Jisoo for being impatient, how can you be patient when a Jennie Kim is kissing you roughly? Moaning in your mouth? The eagerness of their kiss causes Jennie to drool a little but Jisoo gladly, willingly even, to lick that sweet saliva that came out from the younger's lips, swallowing it like her favorite soda. The wet sound causes Jennie to be more aroused, she then found herself positioning herself on top of Jisoo's lap, spreading her legs wide.

"Someone seems so impatient." The hoarse voice comes from Jisoo's kiss-bitten lips.

"Cut the crap. You've been teasing me since I got home."

"Oh? How? I don't remember anything like that, Miss Kim." Her tone is so innocent that Jennie could understand more why everyone, including her, believes that Jisoo deserves to be an actress.

"Flexing your abs right in front of my eyes?" Jennie points out half-jokingly. The older only shrugs playfully and spent no second thought about taking her oversized T-shirt off, leaving only her red lacey bra.

"You said my abs are quite doing well? Why won't you reward this friend of yours for completing her six-pack abs?" 

The playfulness in Jisoo's eyes is vinous and the arousal that dwells in Jennie's belly is rapidly increasing causing her cheeks to be so hot and red.

She doesn't respond verbally but she ducks her head to worship Jisoo's glistening abs using her wet tongue. She started on the first upper pair of abs, making sure to suck and leave wonderful marks there while Jisoo is watching her in awe and pleasure. The latter keeps on moaning whenever the former would suck her skin so deep.

Jisoo made a mental note to do exercise more to continue enhancing her abs.

Since both of them are impatient as kids longing to open Christmas gifts before midnight, Jisoo doesn't stay still, while the younger is busy sucking her abs, she started doing things below the younger's body. She started to rub the milky-white thighs while planting kisses on the other's head.

"Mhmm." The younger who's busy sucking cries when Jisoo began to circle her fingers on the wet cloth. 

"May I?" Jennie stops sucking Jisoo's wonderful abs and spares her a look as if saying _as if I can say no to you?._ Jisoo flushes a triumphant smile because consent is consent even though this is something they always do four years ago.

Then she obediently slid her two slender fingers inside the thin and damp underwear. Jennie hears how wet she is after the other spread's her lips down there. She subconsciously ducks her head between Jisoo's neck to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Why are you shy? I love it when you're wet like this. So tempting, so accessible, so beautiful for me." Whenever Jisoo dirty talks to Jennie, her arousal increases tenfolds. The older has this addictive hoarse voice that she only hears whenever they're having sex. It's a blessing and a curse - blessing because she's the only one who can hear it and a curse since she won't be able to stop herself from begging the older to touch her more.

And Jisoo notices this right away when the younger started grinding on her two moistened fingers. She smirks and brought her lips to devour the younger's mouth again, kissing her hard and ruthless to avoid the younger from noticing her fingers who went inside right away. That is how wet Jennie is already and that drives both of them crazy. 

Jennie curls her ten toes when she feels the older's two fingers inside her, rubbing around her labia in a rhythmical manner. 

"Fuck.... Ngggnn." 

"I never knew I could still do this to you.. Mhmm. I never knew that your pussy still welcomes me warmly as it does four years ago."

"I am... My ... I am still yours... With or without commitment.." The younger whispers almost absent-mindedly. The pleasure is so good that her mind almost became delirious. No one has touched her like this ever.

The words are buzzing in Jisoo's ears that her mind that's previously clouded with lust became fully-loaded with fluffiness and romance. But this isn't the time to cry over it, she still has her fingers inside the younger so she turns back to her previous task.

She continues fucking Jennie, sliding her two digits in and out faster every second making Jennie lost all her shit and continuously moaning, her lips drooling with so much pleasure. When she adapts to the fingers sliding in and out of her, she focuses on the pink nipples in front of her, sucking Jisoo's hard nipples as her life depends on it.

"You.. Ugh.. Have the most sexist ... mouth... love..."

Jennie halts after hearing the last word. _Love_. Her heart is suddenly burning, she's starting to be emotional but she refused to let those tears come out. She distracts herself in kneading the other's breasts, leaving hickeys on the exposed white flesh.

"Another..." The latter whispers softly, trying to not sound so demanding but still failing because they're obviously into this. So obviously into each other.

The older only smiles, amused at how the younger could easily take her three fingers like her pussy is willing to take her, willing to welcome her with warmth and tightness that drives Jisoo crazy.

"So beautiful. So open. So warm. How can you be so perfect for me Jennie?" Jisoo whispers while sucking the skin below Jennie's earlobe. Knowing that it's the most sensitive part of the younger, she can't help but smirks after hearing the other's series of moan that changes from _Fuck_ , _Jisoo_ , _oh yes_ , _deeper_. 

"Because you're also perfect for me. Your fingers fuck... me... so ugh.. good." Those were the younger's words before her first orgasm that night.

When they noticed that they still have clothes on them, they both peel them off. Within 20 seconds, they're lying on the bed both naked.

"Aren't we supposed to watch that Money mist?" Jisoo chuckles.

"Money heist!" The younger refutes right away. "You're not watching anyway. Why bother?" She stated as she rolls her eyes. 

"Really? But you said you won't talk to me if I won't continue watching it?" The older playfully lets out an innocent voice.

"Yes and that won't change!"

"Really?? Even if I..." She moves her body downwards and positions herself in between the younger's legs. 

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to eat you."

"I thought you want to continue watching?"

"I changed my mind." Jisoo says before flushing a sly smile.

Jennie blinks twice. "What do you mean?"

"I'd rather watch something else." The older moves her body downwards, positioning her head in between Jennie's thighs. "I'd rather watch your pussy dripping wet for me."

Jennie _chokes_ and got lost in the thought right away. The pool of arousal in her stomach is making her entire body hotter than before.

The sound of wet sucking and the smell of sex surrounded the huge room. The voices of characters playing in the background couldn't longer be heard. This is why Jisoo could never finish that shitty series.

Two days later, at 3:00 am KST Rosie and Jisoo decided to go to an online streaming app for K-pop groups just like them to interact with their fans.

"User _FUCK_YG_ENT_ asks, what series do you recommend to watch this quarantine?" Rosie says as she reads a comment that she could hardly see because of hundreds of people spamming the chatbox.

 _Why are there still so many people awake at this hour?_ The blonde girl questions silently but laughs because she finds it funny since they decided to go on live at this hour. Blame it to Jisoo and her ass who asks Rosie to drink the wine she got from the Saint Laurent event she attended two days ago.

After swallowing the red wine, the black-haired Jisoo promptly answers. 

"Money Heist, Blink! Earlier, Jennie said she's not talking with anyone who hasn't watched Money Heist, so watch all of it. I.. I can't talk to her because I haven't watched it all." She laughs loudly.

"I haven't watched it all either." The blonde answers. The two laughed as the picture of Jennie pouting when _she_ said those words four hours ago crosses their minds.

The two continue their live stream until 4:00 in the morning. When the clock strikes 7, Jennie was shocked to see Jisoo doing push up at the living room.

"You only slept for three hours. Why are you up this early?" She asks, the sleepiness still eminent in her voice.

The other stops doing her work out and sit on the black yoga mat. Jisoo inhales a few breaths before answering. "I just want to make sure my abs are visible enough this comeback."

The unexpected answer she received causes Jennie to jolt her sleep away. Without the clogginess of her midnight dreams, her eyes went directly straight to the glistening abs in front of her. As if the former did this to serve her a sumptuous breakfast. 

Jennie, who wakes up because of a sudden feeling of hunger, is suddenly feeling full. She no longer needs breakfast.

She coughs. Then _cough_ s again. "They're already doing well." _Coughs_. "I'll prepare breakfast for us. Wake Rosie up at 8:00. Then face time Lisa. I think she's missing home a lot." She instructs while her eyes are trying to avoid the woman sitting prettily on the yoga mat.

"Acknowledged." Jisoo laughs.

"Oh and by the way." Jennie stops after taking three steps. "The Daisy 032 is in my room. Get one for you." She says before her figure vanishes.

"Oh." When Jisoo realizes what the other implies, her face became as bright as a daisy.

"Thank you, Jendeuk!!! I love you so much." Though this sentence was spoken out of gratitude, Jisoo knows that with or without commitment, she really _meant_ it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i believe money heist is really good but I have a phobia with clowns and the mask I see in MH posters is quite scary lol. i am really hoping for blackpink comeback this June :((
> 
> comments/suggestions/reactions are highly appreciated! <3
> 
> please be safe during this pandemic! i hope u enjoyed reading this one :>
> 
> yell @ me about jensoo, ramen, and anything twitter @pinksarchives
> 
> xoxo,  
> lai


End file.
